valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja-K Vol 1 6
| Series = Ninja-K | Volume = 1 | Issue = 6 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! “THE COALITION” – PART ONE! A once-loyal agent has defected from the ranks of MI-6’s most elite espionage unit…and Ninjak has been dispatched across the globe to prevent his secrets from plunging the world into chaos. But in the shadows of Mexico City, Colin King is about to discover something far more deadly… The Ninja Programme’s own former sensei, the Jonin, has assembled a conspiratorial circle of enigmatic enemies – the Dying One, Kostiy the Deathless, Linton March, and The United’s Ultimo – for a purpose so sinister that even Ninjak can’t risk engaging them alone. Enter Livewire, Punk Mambo, Dr. Mirage, and GIN-GR – Ninjak’s brand-new black ops team with a very specific set of skills…and a license to kill the unkillable! Acclaimed writer Christos Gage (Netflix’s Daredevil) and high-octane artist Juan José Ryp (BRITANNIA) take the driver’s seat for a heart-stopping race to save the world as “THE COALITION” prepares for the ultimate clash of super-teams! The Coalition, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Villains: ''' * ** ** ** ** ** ** Woman who only appears on cover '''Other Characters: * Armor Hunters ** GIN-GR * Coalition guards * Coalition scientists * Doctor Mirage * K-2's challenger * K-2's handler * Livewire * Ninja-D * Ninja-I * Ninja-J * Punk Mambo * Undead Monk * The United * Unity Locations: * ** *** * ** *** El Ajusco Mountain Range * Stalinverse * United States Items: * Armor Hunter technology * artifacts * Katana * Tracking devices * Weeping stone Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: for * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & (Pre-Order), (1:20), & (1:50) * Editors: (assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * The Pre-Order Edition was secretly added to the first Pre-Order Bundle. Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Ninja-K #6 contains the following extra material: * Cover Process: Sketch, line art, and colors (for the Regular Cover B by Alan Quah); * Page in Process: Script, pencils, colors, and final art (for page 10); * The World of Espionage - Script Excerpts: ** From the Deadside ** Master Combat ** Linton March ** Kostiy the Deathless ** Ultimo; * The Ninja Files Interconnected Cover: Sketch and final art (of the 1:20 Retailer Incentive cover of issues #1-3 and #5 by Kenneth Rocafort); * The Faces of Madame Charad - Sketch, alternative, final design (character design by Tomas Giorello with colors by Andrew Dalhouse). Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:NINJA-K 006 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg|'Cover A' by Tonci Zonjic NINJA-K 006 COVER-B QUAH.jpg|'Cover B' by Alan Quah NINJA-K 006 PREORDER WILLIAMS.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by David Williams & Ulises Arreola NINJA-K 006 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING CRAIN.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Clayton Crain NINJA-K 006 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING CRAIN TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover Textless' by Clayton Crain NINJA-K 006 VARIANT-ICON ADAMS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icon Cover' by Neal Adams & Tim Shinn Previews Preview (b/w) NINJA-K 006 bw 001.jpg NINJA-K 006 bw 002.jpg NINJA-K 006 bw 003.jpg NINJA-K 006 bw 004.jpg NINJA-K 006 bw 005.jpg NINJA-K 006 bw 006.jpg Preview (colored) NINJA-K 006 1 001.jpg NINJA-K 006 1 002.jpg NINJA-K 006 1 003.jpg NINJA-K 006 1 004.jpg NINJA-K 006 1 005.jpg Final Preview NINJA-K 006 001.jpg NINJA-K 006 002.jpg NINJA-K 006 003.jpg NINJA-K 006 004.jpg NINJA-K 006 005.jpg NINJA-K 006 006.jpg Related References External links